Purple
by lymaria
Summary: Modern Au. Lance is an all around lovable guy at Garrison Academy, it also helps to be the most popular guy at school. When he's paired up with the loner, Keith, however, his whole world is flipped upside down. Maybe there's more to both of them than meets the eyes. Klance. Possibly other pairings. Could possibly go up in rating
1. Chapter 1

There were certain perks to being the most popular guy at school.

Of course, there were endless parties that he could attend uninvited. In fact, an invitation wasn't even need for him. He was, quite literally, the life of the party. And let's not forget the beautiful ladies who would practically melt to the floor if he so much as glanced at them. People looked up to him, this he knew, and he was always willing to put others above himself. People wanted to be like him. Wanted to learn, walk, look,talk like him. His peers idolized him and held him on a pedestal. He was what they aimed to be. And never being the one to shy away from the center of attention, he welcomed them with open arms.

But besides all the positives that came with being popular, their were also negatives.

There were indubitable stereotypes that came with the word, _popular._ In movies, the popular kids were always labeled as rich, stuck-up, arrogant, and too dim-witted for their own good. They were always the villains of the plot, aiming to make some poor, less-than-attractive, soul suffer to fill their own twisted desires to be in control; to "rule the school".

Lance hated that stereotype.

His loathing for it was most likely the reason he became so well-liked, because despite his own charming and extravertated nature, he got along with everyone. It didn't matter how smart, dumb, strong, weak, beautiful, or ugly a person was; Lance made sure everyone felt welcomed and loved. No one could deny that just his mere presence in the classroom brought warmth and serenity to everyone around him. It was why he was named one of the chosen valedictorian at Garrison Academy before he was even a senior; everyone loved him.

After kissing his abuelita goodbye, Lance scurried off to catch the public bus. The walk to Garrison Academy was but a few miles away, and normally he would've just walked, but considering he was running a little late, the bus seemed like the better option. He barely made it to the bus stop however. He was sure if he weren't so close to the driver, he would've pulled off in a heartbeat for arriving late. He didn't even have to pay his fee! What a kind man that driver was.

He expressed his gratitude the whole way to the school, letting the whole bus know how generous the driver was. The driver bashfully waved him off, but his red cheeks and small smile told Lance he appreciated every word. He arrived at the school in the nick of time, a few minutes until the bell would ring.

Quickly exiting the bus, Lance was immediantly greeted with fistbumps and waves. He smiled kindly at his peers, but did not waste a second more of time than he absolutely needed to. He had someone to meet, after all.

Pushing through the doors, he was met with even more smiling a swooning faces. A group of jocks cheered upon seeing him and patted his back as he walked passed. A hoard of girls screamed his name, practically begging him to look at them, and when he winked in their direction, they all screamed. Even the quiet and small students brightened upon seeing him, and he grinned widely, ruffing their hair as he passed. Finally, he saw who he was looking for.

A dangerous smile crossed his lips as he realized that their back was turned towards him, and they had no idea he was about to pounce. Lance silently made his way towards them, and at the last possible second, he yelled and jumped onto the person's back. A second shriek followed, and Lance could only laugh as realization dawned on his friend and he allowed himself to calm.

"Gotcha!" Lance cried, placing a big watery kiss on his temple. He then stumbled off his friend, watching in amusement as he began to wipe the wet spot with a disgusted look on his face. Still, Lance could tell he wasn't the slightest bit angry.

"Lance, you can't do that! You know I get nauseous when I'm scared." He whined.

"Gee, for a big guy, you sure are queasy." Lance joked.

Hunk was easily his best friend in the whole world. They grew up together, and he knew that he could always count on Hunk to be there when he needed him. Although huge in stature, Hunk was anything but scary, as many upon first impression seemed to believe. In fact, he was nothing but a huge, teddy bear; a teddy bear who gave the best hugs in the world. He loved baking and he strived to be an engineer in the upcoming future. Lance would give anything to ensure Hunk's happiness, and he knew Hunk would do the same for him.

"Yeah well, at least I don't deny it." He said, reaching for his still churning stomach.

"Where's Pidge?" Lance asked, looking around the now emptying hallway. Hunk shrugged, rolling his shoulders.

"Dunno, man. I think she said something about finishing her robot." He stated before whimsically adding in a sing-songy voice, "I heard it's gonna be pretty sweet, and she said it will help me with my baking."

That reminded him of the first time Lance discovered that she was, in fact, a _she_. It was freshman year during gym when they first met Pidge. Her small, stick-like stature, short hair, and thick-rimmed glasses had made him automatically assume her as a boy. Above that, most of the girls during this time had chosen to sit out during their game of basketball, too afraid to mess up their hair or something. But not Pidge. She played alongside the boys, and was actually pretty good. Her being short and agile allowed her to slip pass the bigger and slower people, and gave them extra points when they needed.

It was because of her, his team won that game, and to celebrate Lance lifted her up upon his shoulders to carry her to the locker rooms. She seemed happy at first, and cheered along side the rest of the team, but upon realizing where they were going she began to panic and demanded to be put down.

" _Are you crazy?"_ She seethed. The whole room seemed to go deathly silent then. " _I can't go in there."_

" _Uh...why not?"_ Lance asked, clearly confused.

" _Because I'm a girl, you idiot!"_

He remembered everyday apologizing to her profusely, even after she already forgiven him. Although the memory with still cringy on his part, he was glad it happened. Pidge became another very close friend to him, a little sister even. She was incredibly smart for her age, a mini genius, and also independent and confident. He loved that about her.

A shrill ringing brought him out of his fond memory, and he gasped upon realizing that was the late bell. Hunk shook his head, knowing Lance hated getting detention for something as meaningless as a tardy.

"Do you think we could hang out after school today? I already invited Pidge and we're making Beignets." There was hope in the big guy's voice, but as he was talking Lance was already backpedaling away. He made a face like he was considering the offer, but shook his head in the end.

"Sorry, buddy. I have practice tonight. You know how coach gets when I miss practice." Lance said with a small, apologetic smile. Hunk frowned.

"You always have practice, and you've never missed a single one." Hunk deadpanned as he watched Lance continue to walk backwards.

"Hey, you don't get the name sharpshooter for nothing." And with that his grin widened even more and he whirled around. Hunk barely had time to warn him before he was crashing into a wall; or what he thought was a wall. No, a wall would not make an ' _oof'_ sound before contact, and surely books wouldn't be crashing and skidding across the floor. He ran into a person.

Obviously he hadn't taken the blunt of the collision, he was still on his feet. But the person who he had bumped into was on the ground, and upon regaining his focus, began hastily picking up his text books. Shaking out of his stupor, Lance crouched down and began to pick up the books that fell beside him.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I didn't see you there. Lemme help." Lance said this with a smile and with a slight laugh to his voice, because honestly, this type of thing he'd only seen in those cliche high school romance movies. The one where the two protagonists lock eyes and they automatically fell in love. However, when he looked up, he had the inkling that this was definitely not like those cliche high school romance movies.

For starters, the boy in front of him was pale. Well, pale maybe wasn't the word, he had color to him, but it was definitely not the shade Lance guessed it would normally be. Secondly, the kid was sporting a mullet. A mullet. As in, business in the front, party in the back, mullet. It was a dark raven color and hung loosely in front of his face; which led Lance to look at his eyes.

His eyes shocked him more than the mullet, he daresay. He squinted to see if his own eyes were playing tricks on him, but there was no denying it. They were, indeed, purple. A dark purple, almost black if not looked at in the correct light. But he could see it, and he would've complimented on the rarity of them if it weren't for the fact that the holder was glaring daggers at him.

"I don't need your help." He growled, snatching what books Lance had collected right out of his hands. Lance blinked for a few seconds, shocked by the rashness he had just endured. He was only trying to help. As they both stood up, the boy gave him one final death glare, baring his teeth. "Next time watch where you're going." And then the boy pushed passed him and down the hallway, disappearing within the sea of students.

"The nerve of that guy!" Lance shrieked, crossing his arms. He felt a hand drop of his shoulder, a rather big hand, that gave him a squeeze. He knew it was hunk, his presence was unmistakable. "I was only trying to help." He pouted.

"Ignore him. Some people just don't deserve help." Hunk reasoned. However, this did not soothe Lance as he had hoped.

"Everyone deserves help, Hunk. Some people just don't realize it." Lance snapped. Hunk nodded, understanding that it was a touchy subject and maybe his choice of words were not the best at the moment. Lance sighed, resting his head for a moment on his friends broad shoulder before perking up.

"I got to get to class." Lance sighed, lifting his head up.

"Ok," Hunk said, giving his should another squeeze. "But seriously, ignore him. Don't let him ruin your day." Lance nodded and, after bidding farewell, scurried to class; but not before reassuring a group of girls who witnessed the incident that he was all right and there was no need to ' _end him'_ if something like that ever happened again.

 _Geesh,_ he thought. _Girls are wicked_

* * *

Luckily, he had a sub first period, so no repercussions were given for being late except for a slight scolding. He had managed to butter the lady up enough, though, and she had forgiven him instantly. The rest of the day went by like any other day; he helped out his peers, got pats on the backs by the guys, and swooned on by the girls. Best of all, he didn't have another encounter with mullet-head.

It was nearing the end of the day, which meant he was heading to his favorite class. Mr. Coran was like none of the teacher's he ever had. He was witty, and comical, and oh-so smart. He gave extra points to anyone who called him ' _Coran the gorgeous man'._ Above lecturing, he gave advice to all the students and Lance had a close enough bond to visit him after hours and tell him his bottled up feelings. Mr. Coran always listened with attentive ears and never once looked at him with pity or anger.. He was truly amazing.

Plus, his accent never ceased to put a smile on his face.

As Lance walked into the classroom, he could see his teacher stroking his orange mustache; a habit of his because he always liked to appear well groomed. Upon seeing him walk into the classroom, the man cast him a smile. Lance wave before proceeding to take his seat, the one by the windows in the front of the classroom. Although he loved his teacher, he tends to draw on about certain topics and it could get quite boring. Lance prefered to gaze out the window whenever this happened.

The final bell, and Mr. Coran clasps his hands together, drawing the attention of the students who were loss in their own conversations.

"Righty-o, I assume the bell still works. Heaven knows that I would think my students would know what that means." The room was chorused with apologies, and Mr. Coran smiles cheekily, batting his hands. "I'm just joking with the lot of you. But I do have an announcement to make."

At this, the whole classroom perked up. Lance raised an eyebrow,, growing curious himself.

"We will be conducting a project that will count as twenty percent of your final grade." At this, everyone groaned, and Mr. Coran batted his hands to calm everyone down. "Now, now, its not all that bad. I've already paired everyone up, and I think that everyone will find their partners quite pleasant, if I do say so myself." He finished proudly, twirling his mustache in his hand.

He then took out a list, a began reading off the pairs one by one. Each time, Lance heard a whoop or cheer or a hand clap as he assumed the partners were happy they were chosen together. Lance sat with anticipation for his name to be called. Maybe he'd get the cute girl who sat by the door, Linda was her name, he thought. Or maybe broady, who was always cracking jokes. Finally, his time had come.

"Lance, my boy." Mr. Coran chirped. Lance sat up, he could feel his anxiety rising as each seconded ticked by. He hoped he had got a decent partner. Not one who would slack off, but one who would like to have fun. That would be nice. "You will be paired with Keith."

Lance blinked. Keith? Who was keith? He had never heard of the name, nonetheless in this classroom. So, he raised his hand, a confused expression on his face. His teacher raised a fuzzy, orange eyebrow in his direction as acknowledgement.

"Coran, you truly are a gorgeous man," Lance started, and he mentally patted his back for using the phrase. He knew that would be bonus points. "But I think you have your classes mixed up. We don't have a Keith here."

At this, the class erupted in a fit a giggles and hushed whispers. Lance wondered what he said wrong. He hadn't meant it to sound rude or demean his teacher by what he said; there simply was not a person by that name. But as his peers snickered in his direction, and then looked away in another, he had a feeling that wasn't at all true.

Finally, Mr. Coran had quieted his students down enough to give Lance a sideways glance. He then cleared his throat, turning to the opposite side of the classroom.

"Keith, my boy, would you mind raising your hand so that Lance could know who you are?" Mr. Coran asked. Lance felt his heart drop into his stomach as he realized his mistake. He honestly did not know a person of that name belonged to the class, but everyone else seemed to know. Oh god, whoever this person was, he hoped they did not hate him after this.

He slowly turned around towards the direction everyone else seemed to be facing. He scanned the entire classroom until he finally saw him, and he gulped. With his hand slightly raised above his head, Keith glared at him with his dark purple eyes. There was an obvious scowl on his face and a slight tinge to his cheeks. The mullet was unmistakable.

He was the same kid he ran into earlier that day. And oh boy, he did not looked any more pleased than what lance was feeling at this moment. Lance attempted a small wave and an apologetic smile, but all he got in return was Keith's eyes slanting even more.

 _Yikes._

Lance slowly turned back around as Mr. Coran finished giving off the rest of the names. However, Lance could still feel the cold stare boring into the back of his head. Honestly, he had no clue how he's never noticed him before. He knew everybody! Everybody liked him! But not keith, he already seemed to hate Lance's guts.

Was he a new student? Mr. Coran would've announced this if he was, so that was not an option. Had Lance really treated this person as a ghost? Everyone else in the class seemed to know he existed. Today had been the first time he'd seen him, hear his name even. How was it possible to be in the same class together for a whole quarter and still not even heard or seen the kid.

Lance was starting to think he was a ghost. Or maybe a demon, because those eyes were truly scary.

He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of turning desks and jumped in surprise as there was a loud thud on his own desk. He looked up to see Keith with the same glare on his face, looking down on him.

"Uh, sorry?" He offered, though that just caused Keith's scowl to grow larger.

"Let's get one thing straight," Keith said lowly. "I want nothing to do with you, and if you were wise, you'd want the same for me. I know pretty boys like you don't have the time for actual work, so you can leave it all up to me. We can go over the presentation the day before, but other than that, we don't need to see each other."

Lance's mouth slacked open, if just for a second, but he quickly closed it and sat up in his seat, challenging Keith. There was that label again, pretty boys can't work. He didn't deny the fact that he was, indeed, pretty. His mocha skin was smooth to the touch and seemed to glow, pampering yourself does wonders. He kept his chestnut hair nice and pristine, always smelling of the sweet spices he associated with hime. He was tall and lanky, but not the least bit bony. And his bright blue eyes seemed to illuminate his whole body. Yes, he was pretty, but a slacker was not in his vocabulary.

"No way, this is a group project. And I'm not a slacker. We can either split this fifty fifty, or work together. I'd think it'd be easier to choose the latter."Lance countered. Keith seemed taken aback by this, his eyes widened slightly. But then he scoffed.

"Whatever." Keith muttered, casting his eyes away for a second to look out the window. "But I don't want you at my house." Keith stated.

"Then we're definitely not going to my house, since hospitality is obviously out the window." Lance barked back, partially to defend himself and partially in disbelief by how quick he was to judge him. He had hardly said anything to the guy, and he didn't want him at his house, for what? Fear he would know where he live?

"Fine." Keith retorted. Lance ran a hand through his hair in frustration before he realized everyone around him was packing up. He looked at the clock, and saw that the bell would ring in no less than two minutes.

"Look," Lance sighed. "I have practice after school but let's exchange numbers so we can figure out what we're doing. You're not doing this alone." Lance said the last part sternly, looking into Keith's purple eyes. For a second, he thought he saw Keith's expression soften, but that only lasted for a second.

Lance pulled out his phone, and keith did the same. They exchanged numbers and as soon as the bell rang, Keith grabbed his things and scurried out the classroom. Lance was the last person to make his way to the door, but stopped, and turned to meet his teacher with a glare.

"Sorry, lad," He said, raising his hands defensively. "It was the best fit option."

"I'm not mad." Lance said, shoulders slouching. This was going to be a long two weeks, and he already had so much on his plate. "But, _him?"_

"Keith," Coran said, sighing. He walked over to Lance, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Keith doesn't seem to get along with anyone, and well, you get along with everyone. I thought pairing you too together would benefit keith. He needs an extra push."

"He needs to learn so manners." Lance mumbled.

"Come now, weren't you the one to say that everyone deserved help. Well, I think Keith needs it now more than ever. Give him time, you may find that you have more in common than you may think." Lance thought about this for a moment, before giving a feeble shrug.

"You always know best, I suppose." Lance stated.

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Coran cried, clasping his hands together. "Now run along to practice. We don't want that coach of yours to get worried." Lance shivered at the thought. He quickly bade the man farewell and rushed to the lockerroom to change.

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone had stayed behind to listen to their conversation. His shoulders slumped as he realized his teacher had paired him up with party-boy Lance out of pity. He'd show them. He didn't need anyone. He could do things himself.

He then adjusted the books in his hands and quickly stomped away and out of Garrison Academy.

* * *

 **This is my first Voltron Fic so I hoped you enjoyed. So Keith is a little bit of a jerk, but we knew that already. And don't worry, there is more to this story than meets the eye. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what.**

 **Oh, and if you can guess what sport Lance plays, I'd be super impress. Feel free to comment, follow, or share this story. Any feedback helps! Thanks for stopping by to read 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:/ I only have a few years of Spanish in my vocabulary, so most of the Spanish speaking parts is translated using google translate. If you are a Spanish speaker, and you see something wrong with the spelling or phrases, please let me know!Translations will always be provided at the end of the story. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Lance hated being late to practice.

No, this did not happen often, but when it did, he was sure to suffer the consequences. Lance hadn't realized the time when he left Mr. Coran's room, and luck would have it that he was bombarded with a hoard of his female peers. He was lucky he got away without having to depart with some article of clothing.

Lance quickly changed his shirt and grabbed his supplies, rushing out of the locker room. His coach was sure to have his head on a stick for being so late. He rushed outside and sprinted to the open field behind the academy, practically wheezing for air to come back into his lungs as his coach came into view. Oh boy, he did not look happy.

"S-Shiro, I'm so sorry." Lance croaked, trying desperately to catch his breath. Shiro, however, was not one for a pity party, and crossed his arms disappointingly.

"You're late." Shiro blankly stated. Lance groaned but didn't argue with the fact. Shiro then glanced at the watch on his prosthetic arm, clicking his tongue. "Since you are ten minutes late, you have ten laps around the field. And I expect you to finish as quickly as possible."

Lance visibly blanched as he looked around the large field. Running just one lap had to be about a half mile, maybe more. He gave his coach a sad look, hoping to sway his punishment, but all he got in return were Shiro's lips pursing into a tight line and a slant in his eyes. Begrudgingly, Lance set down his supplies and began to run around the edge of the grassy field at full sprint.

Sighing, Shiro watched him with a shake of his head. He knew better than anyone that Lance would never intentionally be late, still, if he were to get better and ensure that Lance did not slack off, he had to set some rules. One of his biggest rules was punctuality.

"Shiro," Said a voice behind him, breaking him from his train of thought. Shiro turned around to see a beautiful dark-skinned woman with dyed white hair making her way towards him. Her blue, crystal like eyes shown with concern.

"Allura." Shiro breathed, setting his arms down and letting out a sigh. She curled her arms around his bicep, watching as Lance ran by them.

"Must you always push him so hard? He is still just a boy." Allura sighed. She often helped assist Shiro in coaching. She was usually the reminder that he shouldn't push Lance too hard, and to give him a break from time to time.

"It's not me." Shiro stated, pushing his skunk-like hair back from his face. He then glanced at his girlfriend with a slight frown. "When he first asked me to coach him, he made me promise to push him to get better. The kids persistant. One time I caught him out here around near midnight."

"That's why I worry. Too much of anything is bound to become a bad thing." The woman countered. Shiro nodded in agreement.

"But can you blame him for wanting to be so good? He doesn't really have a choice." Shiro sadly said.

Lance was sure he was dying.

Not only was the sun shing at its full capacity, sending heat waves that burned his skin, but Lance was only halfway through his laps and he felt as if he would pass out. Now, maybe the situation wouldn't have been so bad if Lance slowed down his pace; he had been going at a sprint the whole time, and he was sure that by the third lap he had pushed to go even faster. Any normal person would have let up and jogged the rest of their laps, but Lance, as previously stated, was not a slacker.

His hair flopped against his face as he trudged along the gated area. Sweat was dripping off his forehead and he cursed himself for wearing sweatpants instead of shorts. His muscles ached and his lunch from today had long since left him, leaving his stomach feeling empty. He was sure to suffer from cramps at any moment.

As he ran along the field, he noticed someone walking on the other side of the gate. A hood covered up the majority of his face, but as they passed, they made eye contact. Purple eyes met his ocean blue one's, and Lance gasped upon recognition. He stopped, backpedalling to meet said person. Thankfully he was in a partially wooded area, so Shiro wouldn't be able to see him. He would just have to make up for lost time.

"Hey, Keith." Lance greeted, panting and offering a tired smile. Keith did not stop walking, nor did he even acknowledge that Lance had spoken to him. Lance pouted, and decided to press on, backpedalling to stay close to him. "Where are ya going? The town's in the other direction."

"It's none of your business." Keith snapped, finally turning to meet Lance. His expression was none-too happy, and his signature scowl was plastered on his face.

"Excuse me for being curious." Lance whistled with a role of his eye. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. How about we go somewhere for dinner tomorrow, my treat."

Keith's walk slowed to a stop, and he gave Lance a strange expression. Lance also stopped, peering at him through the fence holes. For a second, Lance thought he would consider his offer; that is until Keith suddenly sprang on the fence, clutching the wiring and bringing his face so close to it the Lance thought his face would soon be permanently printed with rhombuses. Lance jumped in surprise, his eyes widening. This had to be the darkest expression he had ever seen the other boy wear.

"I don't want to be your friend," Keith seethed. "And I definitely do not want to go out on a date with you." Lance, upon hearing this, sputtered for an answer.

"What? I never...I just-" Lance stuttered. He could feel his face growing unbearably hot from embarrassment. "I'm not asking you on a date! I just wanted us to discuss what we're doing for the project."

"Whatever." Keith spat, pushing himself off the fence. He then spun around, and without giving Lance a second glance, walked away. Lance didn't bother calling after him, and with an angry huff, he began sprinting in the other direction.

Never before in his whole career at the garrison had he met a person so rude and hot-headed. Pidge's sarcastic remarks were one thing, and even Hunk got a bit feisty from time to time, but Keith was on his own level. Never before had he had someone so blatantly hate him. He hadn't even said or done anything for him to have such a cold demeanor towards him, and Lance couldn't fathom that the root of their problems stemmed from that accidental bump in the morning. Lance had apologized, after all.

No, there must be another reason for his loathing. Maybe he had this false premunition about him. Keith had made the assumption that Lance would not want to take part in the project, so it was a probability that that was a reason. Still, was that enough of a rationale to hate a person. It just didn't make sense.

Lance was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had lost track of his laps and how fast he was running. He hadn't even heard Shiro call for him to stop. Being so preoccupied with your thoughts does that to a person. It wasn't until Shiro grabbed him by his arm at mid-stride did he stop.

"Lance, I told you you finished a lap ago, what are you doing?" Shiro asked worriedly. Lance hadn't noticed how out of breath he was, and struggled to form the words. He bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Here." Came a warm voice. Lance looked up to see Allura hovering above him, holding a water bottle. He gave her a small smile of appreciation before throwing his head back and gulping down the liquid greedily. Once he was through he could feel his energy being restored, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"You seem irritated. What's wrong?' Shiro asked, placing a worrying hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"It's nothing." Lance played off with a smile, however his coaches saw right through his mask.

"Surely there is something bothering you." Allura pressed on. Lance's smile faltered, but instead of confessing he feelings, he picked up his bow and arrows, holding them out confidently.

"It's nothing. I'm just stressed over this project I have. Once I get some shots in I'll feel better." And before either of them could argue, Lance quickly jogged across the field towards the wooden targets.

* * *

Lance walked through the door, letting out a deep sigh. Today had not been his ideal day.

" _Lance_ _,¿eres tú?"_ Came a voice from down the hallway.

" _sí abuelita, llegué a casa de la práctica."_ Lance responded, placing the bow and arrows in front of the door. He heard footsteps making his way towards him, and stood up just in time to see an elderly woman making her way towards him. Upon see him, she smiled, and opened her arms as she approached.

Lance accepted the embrace, soaking in all the warm essense she had to offer him. She always smelled of the spices of home.

" _¿Tienes hambre, mijo?"_ She asked, bringing him at arm's length.

" _No, estoy realmente cansado. Creo que voy a llegar temprano esta noche."_ Lance replied. His grandmother face shifted, but she quickly recomposed herself, giving him a small smile. She placed a loving hand on his cheek, and on inticant, he placed his above her. That's when she gasped.

" _¡Ay, tus manos!"_ She shouted, grabbing both of Lance's hands. On them, dried blood, cuts, and calluses littered his hands. " _Los reparé la semana pasada."_

Lance quickly pulled his hands away, hiding them behind his back. He redirected his attention to the corner of the wall, not wanting to look at his grandma's disheartening expression.

" _Están bien, Abuelita."_ Lance muttered. " _Me voy a la cama ahora."_ Before she could press any further, Lance quickly walked around her and rushed up the stairs, closing the door to his bedroom behind him.

Behind closed doors, he allowed the back of his head to hit the wood behind him, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Today was one of the worst days he had in awhile. He knew he shouldn't let one person ruin his day, but Keith had really set the tone for it.

After their encounter during practice, he couldn't concentrate. Lance had always been particularly good at archery, it was the one thing he knew that he was the best in. He held his given name "sharpshooter" with high esteem, because it was something he earned out of hard work and dedication. Usually, he excelled and hit bullseye in every stroke he took with his bow and arrow. However, today he had been totally off, even missing the target completely.

He had been so frustrated that he did not take any breaks, and he continuously took shot after shot in hopes that he would somehow improve himself, to no avail. When Lance got like this, it usually took all of Shiro's and Allura's effort to get him to go home for the night. As a result for practicing so long and not taking any breaks, his hands suffered the consequences; not that he wasn't used to minor injuries like this anyways

Lance somehow found the strength to push himself off the wall and maneuver himself to his bed. He flopped onto the mattress, letting out a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed. A shower would have to wait until morning. As he shifted so that he could pull the covers on top of him, a thought stuck him. It was a totally crazy thought, and it was bound to not go well, but Lance was always one to test his chances.

He lazily dug into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, cursing himself for having the brightness all the way up in the sheer darkness of his room. After tuning the brightness, Lance searched through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for. Swallowing any doubts, he began typing his message.

 _Hey, it's Lance._

He pressed send before common sense could tell him not to. He then placed the phone on his chest, staring up at the ceiling in hopes for a reply, although it seemed unlikely. But just as he thought his suspicions may come true, his phone buzzed in his hands. Lance held up the phone, and saw a message from the name, Keith.

 _What do you want?_

Lance could feel his heart start to pound with excitement. He did not expect the mullet-haired boy to respond, and he definitely did not expect a reply within minutes of texting. He frantically began typing, not wanting to miss his chance of having a conversation with his hot-headed partner. He typed a single word, and his fingers shook with anticipation as he read over the text.

 _Dinner?_

Lance pressed send, now feeling as if his heart were beating out of his chest. He nervously bit his bottom lip as he waited for a response. Minutes passed, and he still had not heard back from Keith, and Lance became uncertain that he ever would. Tired and sick of waiting, Lance plugged in his cell phone and set it on the bedside table. He then rolled over, disappointed in the fact that he still could not get through to the raven-haired boy.

As he closed his eyes, there came a buzz from the bedside table. Lance swiveled his head, and saw his phone glowing in the darkness. He slowly picked up the phone, and read the text message. A small, triumphant smile spread across his face as he reread that single word over and over again.

 _Fine._

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Hunk said, waving his hands in the air. "You're off to have dinner with the guy who ruined your day?" His tone was shocked, but his expression was one of utmost confusion. Pidge nodded her head in agreement, kicking her feet and cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, I mean, from what you said he sounds like a real jerk." She accused, crossing her arms.

"Oh trust me, he is." Lance snorted, taking a bite out of a leftover beignets.

The weekends were the only given days Lance allowed himself time off from practice, if he could help it, that is. Usually, this time was either spent with Pidge and Hunk, or helping his abuelita around the house. This was also a time for him to be picking up odd jobs in order to earn a little cash for himself, since having a full sport schedule took up all of his time. He rarely strayed from those options, so for him to announce he had dinner with someone other than his usual clique was unheard of.

"It's weird, really." Lance said after swallowing hard. Don't get him wrong, Lance loved Hunk's cooking. In fact, he believed if Hunk realy applied himself he could win one of those reality cooking shows. However, beignets just weren't as good if they're not fresh. "I mean, up until this point, I've never seen Keith before. Now, he's everywhere I go."

"Maybe he's a ghost." Pidge quipped, and at this, Hunk visibly shivered. Lance pondered at this proposal for a moment, but then shrugged.

"I think he's warming up to me." Lance said with a smile. "I mean, he's still not nice to me, but at least he's making this effort."

"I don't know, Lance. You know I like everybody, but I'm seriously getting some bad vibes from this guy. Remember the last time I got bad vibes about someone, and he ended up being a wanted criminal?" Hunk questioned, and Pidge nodded in agreement.

"You're too superstitious." Lance laughed, standing up. "Anyways, I've got to get going if I want to make it there in time. I don't want to give him any reason to hate me anymore than he already does."

"My mom invited you over to dinner. She's making empanadas." Hunk called after him as he walked out the door. Lance licked his lip at the thought, knowing that it was his favorite meal.

"I will definitely be there." Lance called back, and before either of them could say anything else, he closed the door to Hunk's room. Lance showed himself out of the house, and mounted himself on his bicycle. He didn't mind having a bicycle instead of a car; the main part of the town was only a few blocks away and it kept his body in shape.

He began pedaled through the neighborhood at a pace that wasn't too fast, but definitely not a leisurely one. About five minutes afterwards, he had made it to the bustling streets of one of the small towns in was small enough that he was familiar with all of the store owners. His favorite was the quiet man at a diner called, 'Pops'. It was an old-fashioned restaurant that served the best milkshakes and burgers that Lance's taste buds have ever had the pleasure of tasting.

He glanced at his phone, noting that he would be early by a few minutes. He chuckled inwardly, imaging Keith's face of surprise when he saw that he that he had been the one that was late. He pulled up to the side of Pop's, parking his bicycle on the bike rack, making sure he cuffed it to the bar.

With a smile plastered on his face, he stuffed his hands in his pocket and began to confidently walk around the corner to the front of the store. Just as he was about to turn the corner, however, he heard two voices. He could tell they were trying to keep their voices low, but they were harsh and rising all too quickly. Lance swore he recognized one of the voices.

Lance peeked around the corner, taking in the scene. Taking just a few feet away from him in on of the indents of the store stood Keith. He seemed frustrated and angry, but Lance could make out the slight traces of fear etching across his face. He was cornered by a man, that much was obvious, but Lance could not make out his face for his back was turned towards him. Whoever this man was, it was obvious that he was bigger and stronger than Keith, who looked like a shrimp compared to him, and he had Keith cornered between the walls.

"I want out. I can't do this anymore." Keith seethed between gritted teeth, bawling his gloved hand into a fist.

"There is no out," The man said menacingly, stepping closer. "If you know what's good for you."

"You can't keep making me do this. It's not right." Keith challenged, closing the last bit of space between them. Now, Lance was sure they were face to face, and he saw the large man take a heavy breath before reaching into his back pocket.

"You know the rules." He said, clutching whatever it was in his back pocket. "I'm sorry I have to do this, Keith." Lance couldn't stand around anymore to see what that meant. He jumped out of the corner, throwing his hands in the air and waving them frantically.

"Wait!" He yelled, stopping behind them.

"Lance?" Keith gasped, and the man in front of him spun around. Now, he could get a good look at his face. There was a large scar running down the side of his face, and his eyes looked almost yellow. He had a long, white braid trailing over his broad shoulder, and a none-too friendly look on his face.

He snapped his head back towards Keith, and Keith instantly paled.

"I see." The man said, giving Keith an all too knowing, sinister grin.

"We're just partners for a stupid project at school." Muttered Keith, looking away from the man's cold stare. "We hardly know each other." The man snorted, but turned back on his heel, giving Lance one final look. The two caught each other's eyes, and Lance immediately felt like covering back. Geesh, the guy was intimidating.

"You better watch your back." The man spat, looking Lance up and down once more before pushing passed him. Both Keith and Lance watched as he mounted onto a motorcycle, revving the engine. He sped out of the parking lot, and into the distance.

Lance let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and he could already feel his adrenaline start to deplete. His heart was beating against his chest, and the gnawing feeling of fear was etching across his systems. Still, he felt accomplished for something that he could only assume would end terribly, terribly wrong.

He glanced over at Keith, who seemed to be loss in his own train of thought. He was still looking at the space that the man had left, eyes wide and in shock. His hands were still locked in a tight fist, and he was visibly shaking.

"Keith I-" Lance said, placing a worrying handon the boy's shoulder. Just like that, his scared and surprised demeanor dropped, and was replaced with on of anger. He redirected his attention towards Lance, purple eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"We don't speak of this." He said, lowly. " _Ever."_ Lance found himself nodding, despite all the questions buzzing around in his head. He slowly dropped his hand off the other's shoulder, looking anywhere but those angry, purple eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to be having dinner or something?" He heard Keith grumble. Lance looked up, bewilderment written all over his face. How could he be acting as if nothing had just happen? As if he wasn't just fearing for his life? Suddenly, Lance didn't feel all that hungry.

"Keith-" He tried to reason, but before he could even finish his sentence, Keith got off the wall and walked around him and towards the front of the restaurant. Having know other options, Lance followed suit, following closely behind the mullet-haired boy.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **~Lance, is that you?**

 **~yes grandma. I just came home for practice.**

 **~Are you hungry, mijo**

 **~No, I'm actually really tired. I think I'm going to bed early tonight.**

 **~Ah, your hands! I just patched them up last week**

 **~they're fine ab** **uelita. I'm going to bed now**

 **Hey guys, did you miss me? I sure have missed you! Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites. It means so much to me that you all enjoy it! Let's try to keep it up so that I can stay motivated for weekly updates.**

 **So how many of you guys guessed archery was Lance's sport? Haha, I know it was a tough one to guess. I actually had trouble deciding when to end this chapter, so I hope it wasn't too abrupt. I didn't want to make it too long, but I also didn't want it too short. I hope this is a happy median!**

 **Next game: Who can guess who the big scary man is?**

 **Again, thank you guys so much for the support! Bye-bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lance had experienced quite a few awkward moments in his lifetime.

For example, in the ninth grade during a homecoming pep rally, he was chatting idly with his friends in the bleachers when his name was suddenly called from the microphone, telling him to make his way to the center of the basketball court. Despite having no clue what was going on, he waved off his friends jeers and headed down the steps with all eyes on him. Awaiting him at the center of the court was Jessica Lineheart, the most popular senior in the school. She was holding flowers, balloons, and a sign that read 'prom?' in big, sparkly letters. One can only imagine the embarrassment Lance felt once he told her had no intentions of going to prom that year, and especially not with a senior. She bawled her eyes out on spot, and Lance was forced to console her among a crowd of shocked onlookers.

That moment had been awkward, yes, but nothing could compare to the feeling he was experiencing right now.

Lance fidgeted with the edge of the menu, trying his hardest to not make eye contact with the boy sitting in front of him. His mind was racing with questions he was too afraid to ask. He knew he and Keith did not meet eye to eye, but the event that happened just prior was not something he could just lightly dust off.

himself to look up, if only for a few seconds. Keith was staring out the window with his arms crossed and his gaze distant and hard. His finger tapped lightly against his elbow as he scanned the parking lot, as if searching for something. Or more like someone.

Apparently, Lance had stared long enough for Keith to notice, because a second later his eyes cut towards him. Lance quickly redirected his attention, returning to scan his menu as casually as he could. However, he could still feel Keith's cold glare on him, daring him to look up again.

"Hey boys, ready to order?" The calm voice spooked Lance so much that he jumped. He looked up at the waitress, who was wearing the fakest smile he had ever seen. He glanced at Keith for the umpteenth time, trying to determine if he was ready or not.

"I'll have whatever's he's having." Keith grunted, tossing the menu towards her direction. Lance nervously laughed as the waitress gave him an angry look, as if asking why he wasn't controlling Keith himself.

"I guess we'll just have burgers and fries with...coke?" Lance suggested, casting his gaze to the boy across from him for approval. Keith merely grunted, turning back to the window to stare. Lance gave the waitress a small shrug, putting on a charming smile. "Thanks miss," he said, handing her his menu. "And can I just say you look stunning?" Lance batted his eyes the way he knew could win anyone over. She rolled her eyes, yet a small smile began to grace her features as she began to walk away.

"Do you always have to do that?" Piped a gruff voice. Lance turned, surprised to hear Keith speak to him, especially in such a rough tone.

"What?" Lance asked innocently, suddenly feeling embarrassed for reasons unknown.

"That." Keith said, gesturing towards him. "Being...nice all the time. It's annoying."

"What can I say," Lance grinned, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. "I'm a people person. I like making people happy."

"But don't you ever get tired of caring about other people? Don't you ever get angry?" Something about the raven-haired boys tone shifted Lance's cool demeanor. He slouched back down, giving his partner a concerning look.

"Do you," Lance began hesitantly. "Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

Truthfully, Lance did not know what to expect when he asked this. He assumed there were only two possible outcomes that could come out of this. Either, one; Keith would blow up in his face and storm of in a heat of rage, or two; act as if he had no clue what he was talking about and change the subject. From what he knew about Keith so far, these seemed like pretty good presumptions.

He had not expected, however, for Keith's lips to fold tightly against one another, and for his eyes to start shining with tears. Before Lance could even ask if he was alright, Keith covered his face with his hands, bowing his head as if not wanting to be seen. Lance was on his feet before he even realized it.

"Hey, hey, hey," Lance said softly, getting up and swinging his body to the other side of the booth to be seated side by side with Keith. He placed a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. "It's okay."

"No it's not, it's fucking not okay!" Keith seethed pulling away. He glared at Lance, his eyes red from his tears. "I did everything he asked me and this is all the thanks I get?"

"So that guy, he was your-"

"Boyfriend." Keith quickly stated, folding his arms and looking away. "Kolivan."

"Oh." Lance lamely answered, because what else was he supposed to say? He had not expected that. The man had looked to be at least twice their age, and he was intimidating. They sat in silence after that, only speaking to thank the waitress when she came back with their food.

Lance slowly ate his burger, no longer having the appetite he once had. From time to time, his gaze would drift to Keith, who had been stirring ketchup with a french fry for the past five minutes. Lance wanted to say something to make the awkwardness of it all disappear, but what could he possibly say? He felt as if Keith would snap at him if he pressed on about the situation anymore, and talking about the project was definitely out of the question.

All too slowly, they both finished eating and began to collect their things. Lance paid for both their meals as promised, despite Keith giving him a dirty look as he shoved his own money back into his wallet. They exited the restaurant side by side, not saying a word as they reached Lance's bike.

Keith awkwardly stuffed his hands into his pocket as Lance mounted onto his bicycle, looking off to the side. He bit his lower lip, kicking dirt with his shoes.

"Well, that was uh," Lance said, giving Keith a small smile. "Interesting."

"Yeah." Keith agreed, trailing off.

"Do you need me to walk you home or anything?" Lance asked, nervously twisting his handles, feeling embarrassed.

"No but," Keith said, shuffling on his feet nervously. "Thank you for being nice to me. I know I've been a jerk to you. You really did help me today." The earnesty and Keith's voice and expressions left Lance lost for words. He could feel his cheeks starting to burn, and he quickly began to laugh it off as if it were nothing.

"It's no problem, really." Lance laughed, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Still, I wanted to thank you." Keith said, rubbing his arms. His expression suddenly began to grow dark, and he pointed an accusing finger at the unsuspecting Lance, causing his to jump. "But don't think I'm going soft on you. I'm going to figure out what makes you tick. No one's that nice all the time." Keith barked.

And that's when Lance saw it.

That spark of determination in his purple eyes had returned, burning like a dark flame. Lance knew that once he had his mind set on something, he meant to achieve that goal. And it was that persistence that had Lance's body relaxing, and he gave him a warm smile.

"Good luck with that," He grinned, back pedalling with his bike. "Mullet-Head." He quickly turned and pedaled away before Keith could chew his ear off about the new nickname he had just assigned to him. He turned his head, waving at Keith as he pedaled down the street. Just as thought Keith wouldn't wave back, he slowly raised a hand. That was the last thing he saw of Keith before he passed over the hill.

* * *

"Hold on," Pidge said, waving her hands in front of her face in disbelief. "You did what now?"

"I rescued Keith from his abusive boyfriend," Lance repeated proudly, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm basically a hero!"

"Dude," Hunk said, swallowing the rest of his empalada. "I don't know how to tell you this, but you really shouldn't be getting involved in those types of things."

"I agree with Hunk. You don't want that guy chasing after you because of Keith." Pidge said logically.

"Yeah, plus, you already don't like this guy." Hunk added.

"Woah, woah, woah," Lance cried in disbelief. "Are you guys serious right now? Something seriously bad could've happened, I had to step in."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have stepped in, but you shouldn't get involved with Keith's affairs. You barely know each other." Hunk tried to reason with his fuming friend.

"Unbelievable!" Lance huffed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

He was honestly so excited to tell them about his lunch with Keith. He had expected them to be happy that they were starting to warm up to each other, but as soon as he told them. It turned into a lecture. If he wanted that, he would've just gone to his abuelita!

"Lance-" Pidge began, only for him to cut her off.

"You know what, this was a bad idea." He grunted, grabbing his bags.

"Aw Lance, come on. Don't go." Hunk whined.

"Yeah, we're sorry we offended you." Pidge tried to reason, now suddenly afraid they had somehow upset him.

"No, it's fine. I just need to go think." Lance bluntly stated, and despite his friends calls for him to stay, he left Hunk's house. It was already well into the night, but a little nights air never stopped him from getting a few shots in.

He grabbed his bike and began pedalling to the fields, determined to let out all his frustration. As he passed by the many abandoned buildings along the way, he could've sworn he heard something. Slowing down, he took the time to listen again.

That's when he heard a scream.

Without even thinking, he jumped off the bike and began to run in the direction of the scream. He didn't know who or what made the sound, but he knew they were in trouble. His instincts would never allow him to ignore it and not at least try to help.

As he ran between the building, the screams became muffled, as if someone were holding the person back. But it was definitely near. He pressed his back against a brick wall, peering around the corner. He was surprised to find three men, all large in stature, kicking and punching something on the ground. It was only until Lance squinted did he realize it was a body. When one of them pulled out a gun and aimed it at the downed body, Lance knew he had to act fast.

"Hey!" He called, stepping out of the corner.

He quickly took out his bow and an arrow from his bag. In a manner of seconds, he aimed and fired at the man weilding a gun. The arrow lodged itself into his hand, causing him to shriek and drop the gun. The other two spun around in shocked, their eyes angrily locking on Lance.

Lance quickly pulled out another arrow, aiming it at the two. The one who he had shot looked up also, and Lance could feel his skin grow pale. It was the same man that he had saw at the diner, and upon realizing who Lance was also, he growled.

"Let's go." He told the other two, who looked at him in shock. "Now!" He yelled, startling the two, and even Lance. They quickly retreated into the darkness, grabbing the gun before they left. Lance's body was shaking by the end of it, and he slowly lowered his weapon, letting out a shaky breath.

Recalling the body laying on the ground, Lance hurriedly making his way to the body, crouching down. The body had his face covered, probably to protect himself from the ongoing attacks he had endured.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lance said gently, reaching out for the figure. The body seemed to grow rigid, before relaxing slightly. He slowly shifted his head, and Lance's breath caught into his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but his eyes were unmistakable. "Keith?" He gasped.

"L-Lance?" Keith whispered, before the his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his eyes fell shut.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, I've kind of felt unmotivated for this story, even though I know what I have in store will be good. I hoped this didn't seem too rushed, but I wanted to make sure I had it up today! Thanks to everyone who left encouraging comments and followed/Favorited this story, means a lot!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


End file.
